uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mt 15/kjv
: }|1| 15:1 Then came to Jesus scribes and Pharisees, which were of Jerusalem, saying, }} : }|2| 15:2 Why do thy disciples transgress the tradition of the elders? for they wash not their hands when they eat bread. }} : }|3| 15:3 But he answered and said unto them, Why do ye also transgress the commandment of God by your tradition? }} : }|4| 15:4 For God commanded, saying, Honour thy father and mother: and, He that curseth father or mother, let him die the death. }} : }|5| 15:5 But ye say, Whosoever shall say to his father or his mother, It is a gift, by whatsoever thou mightest be profited by me; }} : }|6| 15:6 And honour not his father or his mother, he shall be free. Thus have ye made the commandment of God of none effect by your tradition. }} : }|7| 15:7 Ye hypocrites, well did Esaias prophesy of you, saying, }} : }|8| 15:8 This people draweth nigh unto me with their mouth, and honoureth me with their lips; but their heart is far from me. }} : }|9| 15:9 But in vain they do worship me, teaching for doctrines the commandments of men. }} : }|10| 15:10 And he called the multitude, and said unto them, Hear, and understand: }} : }|11| 15:11 Not that which goeth into the mouth defileth a man; but that which cometh out of the mouth, this defileth a man. }} : }|12| 15:12 Then came his disciples, and said unto him, Knowest thou that the Pharisees were offended, after they heard this saying? }} : }|13| 15:13 But he answered and said, Every plant, which my heavenly Father hath not planted, shall be rooted up. }} : }|14| 15:14 Let them alone: they be blind leaders of the blind. And if the blind lead the blind, both shall fall into the ditch. }} : }|15| 15:15 Then answered Peter and said unto him, Declare unto us this parable. }} : }|16| 15:16 And Jesus said, Are ye also yet without understanding? }} : }|17| 15:17 Do not ye yet understand, that whatsoever entereth in at the mouth goeth into the belly, and is cast out into the draught? }} : }|18| 15:18 But those things which proceed out of the mouth come forth from the heart; and they defile the man. }} : }|19| 15:19 For out of the heart proceed evil thoughts, murders, adulteries, fornications, thefts, false witness, blasphemies: }} : }|20| 15:20 These are the things which defile a man: but to eat with unwashen hands defileth not a man. }} : }|21| 15:21 Then Jesus went thence, and departed into the coasts of Tyre and Sidon. }} : }|22| 15:22 And, behold, a woman of Canaan came out of the same coasts, and cried unto him, saying, Have mercy on me, O Lord, thou son of David; my daughter is grievously vexed with a devil. }} : }|23| 15:23 But he answered her not a word. And his disciples came and besought him, saying, Send her away; for she crieth after us. }} : }|24| 15:24 But he answered and said, I am not sent but unto the lost sheep of the house of Israel. }} : }|25| 15:25 Then came she and worshipped him, saying, Lord, help me. }} : }|26| 15:26 But he answered and said, It is not meet to take the children's bread, and to cast it to dogs. }} : }|27| 15:27 And she said, Truth, Lord: yet the dogs eat of the crumbs which fall from their masters' table. }} : }|28| 15:28 Then Jesus answered and said unto her, O woman, great is thy faith: be it unto thee even as thou wilt. And her daughter was made whole from that very hour. }} : }|29| 15:29 And Jesus departed from thence, and came nigh unto the sea of Galilee; and went up into a mountain, and sat down there. }} : }|30| 15:30 And great multitudes came unto him, having with them those that were lame, blind, dumb, maimed, and many others, and cast them down at Jesus' feet; and he healed them: }} : }|31| 15:31 Insomuch that the multitude wondered, when they saw the dumb to speak, the maimed to be whole, the lame to walk, and the blind to see: and they glorified the God of Israel. }} : }|32| 15:32 Then Jesus called his disciples unto him, and said, I have compassion on the multitude, because they continue with me now three days, and have nothing to eat: and I will not send them away fasting, lest they faint in the way. }} : }|33| 15:33 And his disciples say unto him, Whence should we have so much bread in the wilderness, as to fill so great a multitude? }} : }|34| 15:34 And Jesus saith unto them, How many loaves have ye? And they said, Seven, and a few little fishes. }} : }|35| 15:35 And he commanded the multitude to sit down on the ground. }} : }|36| 15:36 And he took the seven loaves and the fishes, and gave thanks, and brake them, and gave to his disciples, and the disciples to the multitude. }} : }|37| 15:37 And they did all eat, and were filled: and they took up of the broken meat that was left seven baskets full. }} : }|38| 15:38 And they that did eat were four thousand men, beside women and children. }} : }|39| 15:39 And he sent away the multitude, and took ship, and came into the coasts of Magdala. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *